The present invention relates generally to fabricating a thin film electrochemical energy storage device or a solid-state battery device. In particular, the present invention provides techniques for an improved cathode material, among other features. More particularly, the present invention provides techniques using multiple active layers and interlayers for the manufacture of a solid state battery device.
Common electro-chemical cells often use liquid electrolytes. Such cells are typically used in many conventional applications. Alternative techniques for manufacturing electro-chemical cells include solid-state cells. Such solid state cells are generally in the experimental state, have been difficult to make, and have not been successfully produced in large scale. Although promising, solid state cells have not been achieved due to limitations in cell structures and manufacturing techniques. These and other limitations have been described throughout the present specification and more particularly below.
From the above, it is seen that techniques for improving the manufacture of solid state cells are highly desirable.